A typical individual, or patient, has both a mandible (lower jaw or jawbone) and a maxilla (upper jaw). The lower jawbone is the strongest and lowest bone in the human face and it holds the lower teeth in place. The mandible is the only movable bone in the human skull and it is positioned beneath the maxilla. The mandible rotates about a hinge axis. The mandible may also undergo translational movement, i.e. moving forward, left, right, upward, downward etc.
Traditionally, making, for example, dentures takes at least 5 appointments, and include various steps, such as obtaining impressions, fabricating wax rims, adjusting the wax rims, setting teeth, and fabricating dentures.
Other methods for making dentures include use of edentulous tray systems with bite determining assemblies. One such edentulous tray system includes a pin and striking plate assembly, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,489 to Massad. Another edentulous tray system includes projecting parts located on lateral portions of maxillary and mandibular trays, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,498,310 to Suga.